


Ho voglia di te

by RoseWorksHatter



Series: Amore mio [2]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 06:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11457579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseWorksHatter/pseuds/RoseWorksHatter
Summary: Alibaba and Kouha head to the Ren's family home to spend time together.Unexpectedly, no one is at the house when the two arrive.However neither is fazed and the teasing begins.





	Ho voglia di te

**Author's Note:**

> my first smutty story please enjoy.

Alibaba and Kouha were dating. It wasn’t exactly a secret, actually just about everyone had known they were dating.They weren’t really worried about people accepting or not accepting their relationship. Nonetheless, there were still people (read 1 person) that wasn’t so accepting of their relationship.

Kouen Ren

None other than Kouha’s own older brother.

It wasn’t because of the fact that Alibaba was Kouha’s boyfriend, it was because Kouen is overprotective of just about all of his siblings. That and the fact that Alibaba is Alibaba for god’s sake.

Alibaba was known for having bad grades, practically failing his classes, and being a flirtatious playboy. So when Kouha had explained to his older brother that he was dating The Alibaba, Kouen thought he was kidding at first, but when he saw the seriousness on his little brother’s face he almost went insane.

It took him awhile to even think of the concept of them being in a relationship, but he’s slowly coming to the realization that Kouha’s growing up.

There was that one incident where Hakuyuu asked if they had sex during dinner and another where Hakuren asked if they used protection and Kouha’s reply almost sent him springing through their roof.

Though all that matters is that he’s learning to accept the fact that Kouha is growing up and has to make decisions on his own, but that doesn’t mean he can’t lay down rules in his home when Alibaba comes to visit Kouha.

Hakuyuu thought Kouen was being too hard on Alibaba by setting down so many rules for their relationship so he had convinced Kouen to settle on just one rule. (which did not take that much convincing if ya know what i mean)

“Alibaba absolutely can not come over when no one is home.”

Alibaba tries his absolute best to obey this one rule because Kouen is scarier than he looks when it comes to his siblings, but when you're dating someone who loves to break rules ( and looks sexy as hell while doing so) you don’t really have a chance to obey.

So when Alibaba and Kouha arrive at the mentioned home, they're not expecting no one else to be there. But neither mind it, more in fact it makes one of the two think of doing something that’ll get them in trouble. And when Alibaba turns to look at Kouha, after they both finished walking through the door and he locks it, he sees a gleam through his half-lidded eyes possibly meaning Kouha was thinking it too, but both disappear after a moment's notice like they were just something he has imagined. Kouha notices his staring, smirks and their little “game” begins.

“Stop staring unless you're gonna do something, Alibaba”

And Kouha uses that voice that just does it for Alibaba. 

He sets his shoes at the entrance in a neat little stack, then he sets his jacket on a nearby coat hook.

Kouha Isn't nearly as nervous as Alibaba (maybe because it’s his house?) because he throws the keys on the kitchen counter and kicks his shoes off at the entrance.

“Help me take off my hoodie, it's hot in here.” 

“You shouldn’t need help taking off my hoodie, Kouha.” “You put it on, you can take it off.” “besides you're just trying to tease me.” 

Kouha pouts but still manages to pull the hoodie off himself and throws it on the floor.

“I’ll make some popcorn, can you put on a movie from netflix and wait on the couch for me?”

“Netflix and Chill?”

“Aww Alibaba are you asking me to have sex with you while watching netflix?” “It’ll have to wait i’m kinda hungry though i’ll take you up on your offer.~~” 

Kouha wraps his arms around Alibaba.

“Aren’t you hungry for something else?”

Kouha licks his lips.The gleam and half-lidded eyes are back.

“I’m trying to follow the rules, Alibaba you shouldn’t be tempting me like this.”

Kouha tilts his head to the side and Alibaba just knows he trying to show him all the marks he left on red-haired boy’s neck from the other day. He almost lets a groan out, but he has self-control. He’s not gonna let Kouha’s teasing get to him.

“You’re one to talk” Alibaba pulls their bodies together.

“Gonna fuck me in the entrance way?”

Alibaba hisses.

“Fuck me on every surface just like you did in your house?”

Kouha makes it sound like a command more than a question.

“Kassim was really mad you know.”  
“Remember? you had me all kinds of fucked up.” “En wouldn’t let me leave my house for weeks after that.”

“Shouldn’t you be making popcorn right now?”

“I’m not hungry for popcorn anymore.” Kouha’s annoyance shows on his face but quickly goes back to a smirk when he lays his eyes on Alibaba’s bulge. “Want something else~~~”

Kouha reaches for the bulge but his hand is grabbed and the grip threatens to tighten. His eyes meet Alibaba’s in annoyance.

“If you want something ask for it”

“I’m a spoiled child, i take what i want when i want it.”

“Then i think a spoiled child needs to be disciplined.” Alibaba lets go of his wrist and heads towards the couch, turning on the tv. 

Kouha heads to the kitchen, finds the popcorn and shoves it in the microwave.   
He heads towards the couch and sits in a chair diagonally across from the blond.

“Babe, not gonna sit next to me?”

Usually the word makes Kouha melt. Its one of Kouha’s favorites, but now that he’s in a very pissy mood because of his own boyfriend, it's not making him feel fuzzy or melting.  
That’s a lie, it’s making him want to be affectionate back towards Alibaba, but he’s not going to give in to his own feelings.

Kouha’s visibly pouting again. “Don't wanna.”

Alibaba pretends to be hurt. “If my angel doesn’t sit next to me what will i ever do?”

Another one of Kouha’s favorite words.

The fuzzy feeling is back and the melting starts up again.   
“How can you go from Sexual to lovey-dovey in such a short amount of time, Alibaba?” Kouha moves to the seat directly by Alibaba barely giving them any space between each other

“It's all to please my wonderful boyfriend.” Alibaba grabs Kouha’s hand and places a kiss on the knuckles.

“I hate you” 

“I love you too”

They both hear a beep from the kitchen.

“Do you want me to get the popcorn? you can choose the movie.” Alibaba is already heading towards the kitchen.

“I know what you're doing don’t eat it all Alibaba!!

Kouha starts the movie because apparently the opening credits are super long and Alibaba won’t miss a thing.

A few minutes later and Alibaba is back with a bowl full of popcorn. He sits down next to Kouha and Kouha leans his head on Alibaba’s shoulder. He reaches for a handful of the popcorn but his hand is slapped away from the bowl. Kouha raises his eyebrow.

“You said you weren’t hungry for popcorn.”

“I say a lot of things that i don’t really mean.”

“Like when you said you hate me?”

“I hate everything about you except your dick.”

“You love my dick?”

“That's not what i said.”

“That's what you meant though.”

Kouha rolls his eyes to act like he’s annoyed again. But he’s not annoyed, he’s actually amused and suddenly Alibaba is way more interesting than the movie or whatever the fuck they’re watching.

“Show me.”   
“.......Excuse me?”

“Show me how much you love my dick.” He shoves a handful of popcorn in his mouth.

“I don’t love it, i just like teasing you.”

“That’s not what you said last time we had sex.”

“Oh my god, Alibaba seriously? I didn’t know you could tease like this outside of sex.”

“Is it turning you on?” He wiggles his eyebrows.

“Fuck no, try dirty talk.” Kouha moves into the boy’s lap placing the empty bowl on top of the end table. (When did he eat all the popcorn?)

He grinds down on his boyfriend’s bulge and god, he just wants that feeling of being full again.

“Do you have a condom?”

“Even if i fucking did i wouldn't give it to you, raw.”

Alibaba hisses. “You make it sound like you want to be in charge, but you want to be bent over and take my cock like you deserve.”

“You’re--- god- you’re right about that.” Alibaba moves his hands to knead into Kouha’s ass.

“Use me like a dildo.” 

Kouha’s whining. 

And god if Kouha wasn't wearing these tight ass jean he would have been balls deep inside of him more than five minutes ago.   
Alibaba grinds up and Kouha’s grinding down.

“Fuck… Do you need these jeans?”

Kouha starts moaning. “If you’re suggesting if you can rip them off the answer is no.” “Yuu bought me these jeans for my birthday so no.”

“Your relatives are toxic, does the whole family enjoy teasing?”

“Not as much as me, but yes.”

“People who tease should be punished.”

“People” does not refer to me because we’re both about to lose our minds if one of us doesn’t go searching for lube.”

“I have some in my pocket, a small packet.”

It physically pains Alibaba to pull away from his lover’s ass to get the lube, it also physically pains Kouha to tear apart from Alibaba to remove his jeans and underwear.  
But when Kouha climbs back on top, almost stumbling, they're done with the pain.

He spreads the lube over Kouha’s hole and his own fingers.

“Hurry up” Kouha shivers at the coldness.

His boyfriend responds by shoving a finger in his twitching hole without a warning.   
He whimpers involuntarily.

After a few thrusts with one finger he adds another one. He knows the sting make Kouha’s feel way more pleasure than he should be allowed to have and he relishes in the fact that his pleasure is because of him. 

Alibaba’s thoughts are interrupted but he doesn’t mind because they’re interrupted with “Alibaba!” and Kouha is grinding down on his fingers. The way he does it is so vulgar because he doesn’t like to cover his face and he loves the feeling of being watched and the reason why he gets off on something like that confuses Alibaba, but he still enjoys it.

“Impatient.”

“If you don’t put this cock in me within- 

He is interrupted by scissoring in his ass and he swears Alibaba brushes past his prostate on purpose. Avoiding it to send Kouha into a begging mode. And he is whining, head resting on alibaba’s shoulder, ass and legs spread on top of Alibaba’s own legs. His tongue is threatening to come out of his mouth. 

Finally, He pulls the fingers out to look at the panting Kouha who just so very close to reaching his climax, but was stopped.

“.....Alibaba…..” 

“Mhm i know you can’t wait gonna give you what you need.”

Alibaba’s cock springs to life once it leaves its confines. He pokes his head at the entrance. Involuntarily he grinds down against the head and they both moan in union.

“Inside...Please?”

And Alibaba doubts if he teases Kouha anymore he’ll get revenge somehow, but he’s too worked over this and he needs to do something.

He pushes past the rings of muscles with a groan and he doesn’t wait to see if Kouha has adjusted in that span of seconds he’s paused in but continues. 

His tongue actually does come out this time and he can’t help it because Alibaba is pushing all the way to the hilt and he just feels so fucking full and can’t think and god-

“Fuck… Can i move?”

Kouha can’t help the moan that leaves his throat.

He takes it as a yes and pulls everything but the head out. Kouha is gripping Alibaba’s shirt for some sort of grounding before Alibaba slams into his ass, but its all futile. Alibaba slams back inside and as soon as he is inside he is just as quickly to be outside and Kouha is absolutely wrecked. 

“G-gonna break”

“I’ll put you back to together.” 

“Shut up” He’s grinding down yet again and Alibaba starts aiming at his prostate.

“C-c--cumming.”

“Hold it”

Alibaba is gonna break Kouha at this rate. He is on the verge of being too far gone. He is too far gone. He isn’t letting up on his prostate and Kouha can barely breathe he is just panting and whining.

Kouha can tell Alibaba is as close as he is because his thrusts are becoming shorter but faster. His hips are snapping up and god the pulsing of his cock is one of the best feelings. Kouha grabs Alibaba’s hand and entwines their fingers. And it’s one of the the things Alibaba loves about Kouha. He loves to see Kouha so wrecked he can’t even think and he loves seeing Kouha being so worked up he holds onto Alibaba for dear life, like he’s the only thing keeping him sane. But combining the two makes the rough sex they’re having all the much sweeter.   
With a fatal thrust Kouha is writhing in pleasure on top of the blond. Finally reaching his climax he screams in pleasure. And he knows the neighbors are gonna complain later but he doesn’t care because he’s in ecstasy right now. Alibaba doesn’t stop thrusting and drags Kouha’s orgasm out and he soon follows afterwards.

After both coming down from their high, their fingers still entwined, they share a kiss, a sweet and gentle kiss.

“Kouha?”

“Mmm?”

“Can we go for another round?”

“You’re a monster.”

Alibaba laughs and pulls out. Kouha raises his arms out towards Alibaba.

“Carry me to my room, i can’t walk.”

And Alibaba does just that. Carries him upstairs and places him gently on the bed, but not before wiping him down.  
Kouha lays across the bed on his stomach.

“I’m all sticky.” “Hey if we did it doggystyle do you you think your cum would fall out of my ass really sexy like?”

“You’re gonna make me hard again.”

Kouha giggles.

“Let’s shower.” 

“Together?”

“Mhm”  
“Besides you’re staying right? Cause En is gonna know that you were here or you're here .”

“How?”

“Texted Ryuu earlier, told him you were here.”

“Do you like me getting in trouble with your family?”  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After showering the two males hear the front door opening. 

“Kouha we’re home!!” He hears Hakuei yell from the entrance.

“Kouen said he’s gonna kill Alibaba if he’s seriously here!!!” Hakuryuu yells louder than Hakuei.

“Maybe they’re sleeping?” Kougyoku replies.

“Anyways i think it sure was a good idea to let them have some alone time together, En.” Hakuren pats Kouen on the back.

__________________________________________________________________________

“Kouha how about a round three before you viciously get grounded?” 

“Why not?”

Needless to say Kouha did in fact did get grounded for a month and another 2 weeks after that because of a certain boyfriend, but that is a different story to tell for another time.


End file.
